Mustafa Kady
The Unimatrix 2.0, nicknamed Mustafa, is a version two of the old Unitrix which can absorb and contain DNA of various different species, and transform into them. It also one of Azmuth's creations. He is the main character of the The Legend of Mustafa Backstory The Unimatrix 2.0 is a living Omnitrix, that was created by Azmuth as a successor of the Unitrix. However, everytime the Unitrix was tested on a species (10 test subjects donored their DNA), it would backfire and transform other species instead of transforming and lving itself. Azmuth lost hope from it and ejected into space, specifically to Earth, the least Technology leveled Planet. Unbeknownst to him, it only needed to be provided with Life Force from a Being directly, not through a DNA Sample. The Unimatrix was launched to Earth, with the ten DNA samples still embedded within it. Appearance The Unitrix, once it was supplied by life force from Muhammad, took the shape of a human baby. He had black hair, grey eyes, and a white skin. In the meantime, Mustafa wears a green shirt, similar to Ben 10,000's shirt, he also had a blue pants and wierd shoes. In his true form, Mustafa mainly looks like the Ultimatrix, except that he cannot be worn, and the body looks like a pad somewhat. Powers and Abilities As a prototype Omnitrix, the Unitrix is capable of storing DNA of various different species. Mustafa can transform by thinking of a power of an alien, he will transform, he mostly can control his functioning. Unlike the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, Mustafa isn't connected to the Codon Stream, instead storing DNA inside it. Mustafa can absorb the DNA of any species, and then transform into one. The transformations, unlike the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix, are not limited, and can go on as much as Mustafa wants. Mustafa has a rather non-artificial intelligence, as he can process and think just like a normal brain. However, his memory is greatly more powerful than a humans, he can understand stuff quicker than humans. There is a green hourglass-like symbol under his hair (on the dial when transformed). When pressed, Mustafa switches between the two main forms: human and Unitrix. Alien Forms Check The Legend of Mustafa Page for more information. Trivia *At the beginning, Mustafa's origin was kind of similar to Eunice's arrival on Earth; he appeared in a space pod, he was fully naked, and he didn't know what was happening. However, Mustafa did not know how to speak and did not have self-conscious before. Also, Mustafa was a baby. *If Mustafa's DNA sample gets altered or corrupted, it can be repaired by turning the Unitrix off and back on again. *Mustafa will not, and didn't get a wrong transformation. However, he might for example think of strength, and transform into Four Arms instead of Kickin Hawk, but, this isn't considered a mistransformation as the powers are mainly the same and they function the same. See also *Unitrix (preceasor) *Omnitrix (Prototype) (successor) *Azmuth (creator) Category:Omnitrixes Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Heroes